New Home
by koriS1418
Summary: Kaito, a singing robot called a "Vocaloid", has his own apartment, job, and has finally been able to deem himself "human". But when he gets lonely and decides to fill the void with a little brother; Kagamine Len, he ends up getting two Lens, and a new, hectic life. (Len x Kaito x Len) (Rated M for future chapters) (Summary sucks but the story is good)
1. Chapter 1

Kaito sat in his room, browsing the internet out of pure boredom. He let out a sigh, and got up from his desk, to go check the mail. He lived in a small apartment with two bedrooms, and a living room/kitchen. He was a former Vocaloid, which were realistic singing robots, but once his old owner had gone bankrupt, he was forced to move out. It wasn't all bad; at least he didn't have to sing all the time. He had been recently feeling lonely, so he'd ordered the Vocaloid2 Kagamine Len robot, but much to his chagrin, the program still hadn't arrived yet. There was no box at his door, and the robot couldn't possibly fit in his mailbox, but for some childish reason, Kaito still felt the need to look there. He noticed a small note that read "Vocaloid" on it, and took it out. It was a notice letter that said:

Dear customer,

We apologize for the lower quality voice of your soon to arrive Vocaloid2 Kagamine Len product, so we will send you ACT 2 Kagamine Len free.

Re-reading the letter to make sure he hadn't read anything wrong, Kaito smiled, "I guess I'll have **_two_** little brothers now." He chuckled a bit, and walked back inside, placing the letter on his table.

A week or so later, Kaito looked out on his front step, and saw two large packages sitting in front of him. He felt joy fill him as the waiting was finally going to be paid off. He brought them inside, groaning since they were heavy. It was to be expected of course, since they were full 14 year old boys, surely they were heavy. Once he'd successfully lugged them into his room, Kaito decided to open Act 1 first. Inside the box, the Vocaloid was curled up in the fetal position, his eyes closed. Kaito picked him up, and placed him in his computer chair, then plugged him into his computer. It was going to take a while for Len to install, so Kaito went ahead, and opened up Act 2. After a small beeping noise, Kaito saw Act 1's eyes open, then look around the room. Kaito got up off the ground, and smiled gently at Len, "Hi! My name's Kaito. Welcome to your new home, Len!"

Len tilted his head a bit, and said, "Where's Rin?" Kaito realized that the two were programmed to be twins, therefore they automatically thought of seeing their sibling first.

"I didn't buy her, but I do have a brother for you." He lifted Len off his chair, and placed him down next to the sleeping Act 2. "Since both of you are named Len, we'll call you Act 1 and your brother Act 2 okay?"

Len nodded, and watched curiously as Kaito picked up Act 2, and plugged him into the computer where Act 1 had been earlier. Once around 30 minutes past, the Len at the computer woke up. He looked down at Act 1, and then at Kaito. As if he'd learned already from Kaito, Act 1 stood up, blushing slightly, since Kaito had found out that he was a bit shy, and said, "Hello A-act 2 this is you n-new home. I'm Act 1, and this is Kaito."

Act 2 smiled, "Cool." He seemed more confident than the first Len, and hopped off the chair, then looked Kaito in the eyes, "Kaito I want a snack."

Kaito got up, and nodded, it was a strange request, but he decided to follow through anyways. Once he'd grabbed three bowls of icecream from the freezer, Kaito walked back to his room, and placed them down. "Here you go."

A few hours, and a few pints of icecream went by before the Kagamines got tired. Kaito noticed this, and smiled, picking them up, one on his back, the other in his arms. They were heavy, but Kaito managed to place them on their beds in the second bedroom of the apartment. He tucked each of the sleeping Vocaloids under their covers, before leaving to his own room for some shut eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to the sound of chatter, Kaito got himself out of bed, and walked into the living room to see what was the matter. Ironically enough, the two Kagamines were debating whether to get him up or not. Kaito rubbed his eyes, squinting in the bright light that flooded through the windows. "I'm up now, so what do you want?"

Act 1 fidgeted a bit, "Oh, uh s-sorry Kaito-niisan. Aniki and I were h-hungry and neither of us can make breakfast."

Smiling, Kaito pat Act 1's head, "Of course I'll make breakfast, do you want anything in particular."

Act 1 shook his head, "N-no it's okay jus-"

"OF COURSE WE HAVE REQUESTS! I want pancakes!" The over confident Act 2 yelled, cutting off his brother.

Kaito winced a bit, not sure he could hear anymore, but laughed a bit and said, "Okay, pancakes it is."

After Kaito was finished cooking, he placed the fluffy cakes equally on three plates, and drizzled syrup on top. He walked back into the living room, and placed them down in front of the two blondes.

"T-thanks Kaito-niisan. A-aniki, you should s-say thanks as well."

Act 2 rolled his eyes, "I was **_going_** to. Thanks Kaito-niisan."

Kaito nodded, and sat down next to his brothers. He was secretly beaming with joy that he was actually being called 'Kaito-niisan', meaning that they really thought of him as a brother. It was a pride he couldn't quite explain.

Later in the day, Kaito walked into the twins' room. He said, "Hey I need one of you for a song recording, okay?"

Act 1 looked up from the book he was reading, and met Kaito's gaze, "C-can I just k-keep reading? Can aniki go instead?"

Kaito smiled, "If he's willing to come."

Act 2 sighed, "Okay, I'll go."

Act 1 smiled as he read his book, flipping through the pages, and taking in the rich story. He heard his brothers singing, and stopped reading so he could listen. It was really beautiful. He hummed along quietly. Soon enough, he ended up falling asleep right then and there, even though he was fully rested. Sometimes you just want to sleep.

Bursting into his bedroom, Act 2 was about to yell 'done' really loudly, but he saw that his brother was sleeping. Walking over to his sibling's bedside, he sat down, petting Act 1's soft blonde hair. Then he got up, and got onto his computer, not doing anything in particular, but just browsing the internet, before sleep soon caught onto him too.

Kaito decided to check on the twins, since they'd been quiet for while. He opened their bedroom door to find the two asleep. He smiled; there were just like little kids. Kaito closed the door slowly, and then made his way back to his room. Part of him felt attached to the two in a brotherly way, the other for some reason he couldn't explain, but he defiantly felt the urge to do whatever to protect his brothers from any harm.

That was a promise he intended to keep.

**Author's Note: If you didn't know, "Aniki" means older brother, and "niisan, oniichan, etc." mean brother as well, mkay? Also if you don't like Len x Len or Len x Kaito or Len x Kaito x Len then I suggest you leave nau oki**


End file.
